The regret in the gamble
by BABY BB
Summary: my first story, it's about when brennan comes home to booth and he finds a note. :


_**I'm sorry if this is not so good this is my first story, but please review :)**_

* * *

><p>"Booth?" i heard from the door "Are you there?" then i heard a knook "Booth?"<p>

' oh right ' i thought

"Oh hey bones the door is open i m in the living room!" I yelled from the living room. She came in with some thai food in her left hand. She put it down on the table with her purse. Something fell out off the purse. "Hey bones what s this?" I picked up the papper and held it in front of her, but not to close that she could take it from me.

"nothing!" She tried to take it from me. "Really it s nothing!" she was coming closer to me. "Please give it to me!" I held it high to the celling so she couldn t reach it. " Booooth!" She pressed herself to me so she could reach higher up " Pleeeeease?" She leaned further up and then i lost my balance so i fell backwards, bones fell on to me. I still had the papper in my hand. " Can i have the papper booth?" i put it my pocket so she can t take it. We began to wresle over it, she was about to take her hand down my pocket. But i wresled her over so i was on top. "Booooth? get of me! your sckuchiung me!"then i stoped moving.

"Wait, what do you have on this little papper?" he got up and took it out from his pocket

"no don t look at it it s private!" i opened the papper.

It stod on the papper, I do love you. I can change. I really can. i wanna love you for 30, 40, 50 years. Please i can.

"bones" i looked at her "when did you write this? why did you write this?"

" the night i came home from the hoover when we met up after seven months." she looked down on the floor and played with her feet. " i do love you " tears started to form in her eyes. " i don t like that you are with hannah, and i don t even like her that much either. "

"bones, you." i walked up to her " you love.. " the tears fell down her perfect cheeks.. " you love me? " i pointed at myself. I took my hands and put one on her right arm and one on the left one" bones look at me" she looked up" why didn t you say anything before?"

" i don t know, you were, you were just so, so happy with her" the tears were falling down now from her cheek. I took my hand and swiped away the tears.

" i m never as happy with anyone as i am with you." i smiled.

i took her in my arms and kissed her.

the morning after.

i woke up with a women on my chest. but it was not hannah this time. it was bones. i freaked out.' oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no not good not good' then i heard keys turn around by the door. ' oh no hannah?' i jumped up from the bed and pulled on some clothes and walked out.

" hey hannah" i greated her with a kiss.

"hey seeley. what were you doing this weekend?" she asked me.

"i-i-i-i just worked the whole weekend" i studerd

"you worked?" she asked "weren t you with any of your friends?"

"yeaah." i looked down. she started to walk to the bedroom. 'no don t' she opened the door and she saw bones ' no' she turned around and closed the door

"seeley what is temperance doing in OUR bed naked?" she sounded really angry.

"i don t know?" i tried

" what do you mean you don t know?" she asked very angry.

" we were talking yesterday and one thing led to another and we were ki.. kissing" i said looking down on my feet. she looked really hurt

" you guys sleeped with each other behind my back and i knew that you guys love each other but you DO NOT have to do it behind my back. you could have broke up with me and told me why and i would have steped aside. but do it BEHIND MY BACK!" she yelled. i heard something moved in my bedroom ' oh no bones is up' " And she s still HERE when YOU KNEW that i was gonna come HOME TODAY!" she yelled some more." I just can t belive that you would do souch a thing to a woman THAT YOU ARE INFACT DATING! i just can t belive it" she said at the same time as she walked around and gathered her stuff in the apartment. bones came out of our bedroom.

"hey i m sorry i m so so so so so so so so so so so sorry i didn t mean for this to happen." she appaleyased to hannah.

"it s not just your foult seeley was there to. i am more mad at him." she said to her.

" but it kinda was my foult" hannah looked at bones surprised

" how did this happen then?" she asked and me and bones sat down and told her the whole storie

a couple hours later.

" so it was your foult tempe?" sha asked her

" yes and no he found the note and i didn t stop him."

"i just can t belive that YOU-" she pointed at me"- would cheat on me with HER" she pointed on bones" sorry i just can t hide it any more you are a bitch tempe i m sorry" she looked at her with a very weirdly look.

" what did you just call me?" she bitched at hannah " did you call me a bitch?" hannah nodded" well i can give you a bitch!" she jumped up and atacked hannah. hannah started to pull at bones's hair and bones pushed her down on the floor and started to pull at hannah's hair.

" HEY HEY HEY HEY" i pulled bones of from hannah " girls hey you don t have to fight and pull each others hair. why?" i stood between them

"she is not nice to anyone and she shouldn t take my place in your life i was there long before her" bones pointed at hannah with an angry look on her face

" and she is a slut for sleeping with you when she knew that YOU are together with ME" she said looking at bones then me.

" first of all hannah that is true you are not nice to some of my friends and second you do not call bones a slut. i think you just ended our reltionship." i looked at her with a ferm angry look.

"wha- i- seeley please- i didn t mean to"

"yeah you did. now i want you to pack up your stuff and walk out of here." i all most yelled at her.

"okay then bye seeley bye whore" she looked at me" now that i m not your girlfriend anymore" she bitchslaped bones and walked away to the bed room to start packing. bones looked hurt and had her hand on her cheek .

"oh bones come here" i huged her with all my power and kissed her on the forhead.

a couple months later.

"booth have you seen my other black stilet shoe?" she asked me with a shoe in her hand. i was speechless she looked so beautiful.

"wo- wow oh my god you look-" i steped closer to her" you look so sexy, beautiful, hot" i kissed her. she pulled away.

"thank you sexy" she laughed alittle. we were about to kiss but we heard a knock. i kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door. the person knocked again.

"coming" i yelled. i opened the door and there hannah stood. "hannah what are you doing here?" i asked very irretated

"i-i-i came to say that i love you" i looked surpriced and then i closed the door but she stoped me. "seeley listen to me please?"

"no why should i?" i asked her.

"honey who is it?" bones came behind me

" oh it s hannah" bones looked at me

"hannah?" she walked to the door and looked at hannah "ahem what are you doing here?" she asked hannah with an angry voice

"i just wanted to say to seeley that i love him and you now what temperance?" she squinted at her

"no?"

" seeley said he loved me to" she looked at me. i looked at bones.

"no i did not bones and you i love you i love you more than any thing in this antire world and you know it" bones smiled at me

" yeah i know that. i love you to. but hannah i just can t believe that you woul go so low that you would say that MY seeley loves YOU so now i want you to leave because i something to tell my boyfriend" she looked at hannah and then at me.

"no" i said

"no?" bones asked with a ? look "what do you mean by that?"

"i mean no i m not your boyfriend" hannah laughed and bones looked sad." no don t look sad i mean i m not your boyfriend i wanna be your fiance. if you will have me?" bones was crying and she nodded. hannah had stopped laughing.

"bye hannah" and we closed the door.

"seeley?" she said moving to the couch with me behind her.

"yeah? what? is something wrong?" i asked her holding on to her hand.

"yeah no everthing is fine fiance" she said smiling. "you know it has a nice ring to it" i nodded

"you know what we should celebrate with some champagne" i said looking at my fiance.

"no i can t do that" i looked at her with a O shaped mouth.

"wait your-? were-? when-? really-?" she nodded with a big smile.

the next day.

"bren are you finished with the skull?" i nodded

"yeah you can take it"

"bren what did you do last night i tried to call you like a hundred times?"

"yeah i don t remember" i iched my forehead with hand i have my ring on.

"oh my god bren you- ?"i nodded

"and that is not it"

"don t tell me- your pregnant to? oh my god i am so happy for you" she schreiked and hugged me. she stopped and looked at me" it s booth isn t it?"i nodded

"who else would it be?" i laughed. then we heard a knock on the door and we turned that way at the same time." hey seeley" i relesed ange and walked over to seeley and hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"how is my girl doing today?"

"i am doing good" then i touched my stomach"we are doing good"

"great!" he said before kissing me

"hey, G-man i heard about you and brennan, good going there" she laughed alittle

" yeah i know!" mine and booths phones beeped the text signal.

mine: STAY AWAY FROM SEELEY OTHERWISE I WILL HURT YOUR BABY!

booths:  
>hi baby, i love you will you come and see me. i miss you. please. i have to say something to you. please. love, hannah.<p>

mine to hannah: HELL NO you have to get your self some help you are crazy booth does not love you. he loves me. and as you know i am carrying his child.

booths to hannah:  
>WHAT do you want? i love temperance NOT YOU. i love both her and my baby with her. so just BACK of. what you want to say you can say here.<br>booth.

hannah 2 me: you know what so was i. i have his second child here with me.

hannah 2 booth:  
>i was pregnant when you broke up with me.<p>

"she was pregnant?" booth looked at me exactly as shocked as i was.

"i had no id a"

" she can t be pregnant. We haven t.. you know.. when we were together we weren t having.. you know.. for like months."

"she lied about that? really? she's gone that low?" i looked at booth" that bitch.."

"yeah but at least we don t have live with her!" he smiled at me and kissed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watcha think, please push the little button :)<strong>_


End file.
